


【Jasher】熔岩红丝绒

by FairyTalesAndLies



Series: 小男孩相关 [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: 他的成年礼是干一个男孩。





	【Jasher】熔岩红丝绒

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：迪士尼王子X素人粉丝；OOC，PWP，女装play；年龄操作，18X17underage；A切开黑，J略病娇倾向；作者脑洞完全与现实无关，作者笔力可能也没能写出这么糟糕；注意避雷，注意避雷，注意避雷。  
> BGM：Bad Chick By Cro

一  
这是Asher这十几年来第一次发现有人能这么黏人。

这想法相当少见，他以为迪士尼生涯已经足够磨练出他的忍耐和脾性了。毕竟他从脚尖到头发丝，一分一毫都是拿着美国高中模范男孩做标尺长大的。  
Asher认为自己已经遇到足够多奇怪的人了。有扛着大炮直接怼到他脸上给了他鼻梁一下的瘦弱女孩，还有漫展上不知怎么突破重重包围过了安检到他面前露阴的成年男性。  
在安保三两下按住这个堪称性骚扰的男人，在小姑娘们的尖叫声中，陪着他的母亲担心的目光下：“Asher，没事吧？”  
Asher心说这会有什么事呢。嘴上倒是温和的开了个小玩笑：“可能他是想cos国王的新衣。”  
然后在一片善意的笑声中继续在下一个排队的小粉丝的周边上签上自己的大名，再顺手画了颗小星星。  
他发誓他签的每一行字都端端正正，给出的每一个拥抱都真情实感。  
Asher Angel。Mr.Angel。

可是有什么好笑的呢。Asher有点走神。  
一个十七岁的少年，再拿童话故事开着玩笑，到底有什么好笑的呢。  
作为一个正常的高中男生，他当然知道真实的青春期男孩到底是什么样的。  
一颗难以消肿的青春痘，还不敢剃的胡渣，窃笑着讨论女孩们的胸部和屁股，比体毛还要漫溢的满脑子十八禁。  
拿他学校的教导主任的话来说，他们就是一群没什么脑子的活生生的噩梦。  
他这个活体噩梦坐在迪士尼乐园里，有点自嘲的笑了笑。

Asher知道十八岁像道咒语，封印在他的脑门上。虽然这也不代表什么天翻地覆的变化，十八岁的他还是正直友好的活，但也许呢。  
也许他可以缓口气，再不用借着堂亲的ID去买酒，聚光灯或许还一样多，但不是紧盯着他去做一个适合在大众级频道出面的小男孩。  
总之Asher没想到这个也许居然是这样的。

那是他成年后的第一天。前一天的生日派对筹备了两个月，Asher穿得像每个少女的初恋情人一样。完美偶像唱了几只温柔的情歌，在主持人问到女朋友的时候有点羞涩的笑。  
晚上Asher抱着篮球玩了一夜，出门时母亲允许他第二天跟着一群哥们hang out。

但是这不意味着现在这种状况。  
在朋友暧昧的笑着第四次示意隔壁桌边上坐着的那个男孩时，Asher只是挑了挑眉。  
这是Asher这十几年来第一次发现有人能这么黏人。

第一次见他是在几年前的安迪麦克宣传场。  
一般男孩们都聚在Peyton那边，Asher在自己的队伍里发现一个穿着写满了“Asher Angel”的自制T恤的男生时还有点发愣。  
“Cool。”他说。  
那男孩瘦瘦小小，脸蛋顶多有他一个巴掌大，卷毛肆意疯长，眼睛大得说不准是在盯着他还是在瞪着他。  
“请签在这里。”男孩指着专辑封面，“给Jack，可以吗？J-A-C-K。”  
兴许是Asher的刻板印象，他总觉得这种安静的男孩应该去研究恐怖小说，研究古典音乐，总之研究一切和迪士尼王子无关的事情。  
不过或许Jack也不是什么安静的孩子，Asher看着他紧紧抱住签好名的专辑，眼睛四下打转，却最终咬了咬嘴唇，转过身利落的离开了。

结果那天以后，这个叫Jack的男孩几乎就再也没离开过Asher的生活。  
电影宣传，广告拍摄，甚至他家附近的篮球场。  
Asher都快以为这个Jack已经辍学了。他被动的看着Jack一步步长高，收窄的肩部基本扛不起他的角色周边服。Jack看向他的眼神总是过分的亮，见到他时也不多话，顶多换一件衣服、换一张专辑，指指表面：“给Jack。”  
然而Asher看得出Jack的心里貌似快爆炸了。与他对视时，总是无声的“你知道吗”、“你懂吗”、“是你吗”、“Asher？”、“Asher？”，几乎令Asher毛骨悚然。  
Asher周边的人更是敏感，虽然Jack努力保持在不算太过界的距离，但是也不妨碍那群坏小子戳戳Asher的肩。  
“Asher的小男朋友。”他们这么称呼Jack。  
“别这么说。”Asher打断他们。  
Asher不以为意，这个男孩比他足足比他矮了半头，身量小了一倍。想做他男朋友，总不能靠着乙醚绑架他吧？

直到他在后台和最新合作的一部戏女主接吻被Jack撞见时，Asher才有了一丝怒火。  
“听着，”他扯着小矮子的衣领拉到保姆车边，“你到底想要做什么？”  
Jack睁着他那双褐色的眼睛，似乎很是惊奇：“你生气了？”  
Asher努力压了压，尽量心平气和：“嘿，Jack，我不知道你对我产生了怎样的误会。我不是你幻想中的那个人，或者我做错了超过了什么，让你有所期待。我向你道歉。”  
黑发男孩摇摇头，一点也不在意自己被扯坏的衣领：“我没有幻想。你这样有了活人气，”他忽然笑了，“我很喜欢。”  
Asher厌恶的后退一步，像是看着什么洪水猛兽。他想了想，还是补了一句：“你这个年龄应该好好上学，因为追星断送自己没那个必要。”  
Jack歪歪脑袋——Asher发现他鼻梁上散落着几粒雀斑——Jack说：“喔，原来在你看来，我是个坏孩子。”

这是这三个月以来的最后一次见面，Asher甚至清净的有点不习惯。  
直到今天酒吧里的朋友对着他挤眉弄眼的示意，他才有种莫名其妙的释然。  
不过今天的Jack明显有点不一样。  
他今天似乎精心整理过，一头卷毛被发胶拘束在合适到有点好看的位置，额头光洁白皙，眼睛随着跟着电子音闪动的彩灯泛着光。  
他没有看Asher。

二  
虽然朋友在他耳边低低怪叫，Asher只是扫过Jack一眼就收回了目光。  
他有点无趣。  
Jack兴许只是路过，三个月了，再激情的荷尔蒙都消散了。  
Asher啜了口手边的淡啤酒，他有点不喜欢这家吧放的音乐，除了震耳欲聋没有别的意义。  
所以朋友的第一句话他没有立刻理解。  
“……你说什么？”Asher不经意的转过头。  
“你的小男朋友……”  
Asher翻个白眼不打算理会，结果发现他那小男朋友这么一会而已就陷入了麻烦。  
有个成年男性正对着他拉拉扯扯，Jack的脸上写满抗拒。  
在Asher看到Jack规制整洁的格子衬衫里头，被扯露出来的半边红色吊带脑子里轰鸣一声。  
他听见那男人正怒骂着小婊子。  
他站起身，摆摆手示意朋友们稍安勿躁，然后快步走过去。  
“先生。”他拍了拍那明显喝多了的人的后背，下一秒踹在了那人的胃部。

接着Asher趁乱拉住Jack的手，拿自己的外套罩住他，打算先寻一个厕所隔间避避风头。  
Jack明显吓坏了，被他捏住的手指微微颤抖。  
Asher锁好门，面对他，手指犹豫了一下，拍在他肩头：“没关系，现在没事了。”

结果他预判错误，那小矮子恩将仇报将他顶在隔间门上发出“咚”的一声。  
接着Jack像水蛇一样滑落下去。

Asher突然意识到Jack没有在害怕，他只是疯狂的兴奋。  
Asher头一次后悔自己穿了宽松的运动裤出门。  
那个小疯子熟门熟路，跪在冰凉的瓷砖上解开绳扣。  
“哇哦。”Jack感叹了一声，然后把那张还有点稚气的脸隔着内裤在Asher的下体上蹭了一下。  
Asher几乎是立刻就有了反应。  
陌生的暖流紧贴着他的鼠蹊部，Jack似乎是轻轻的笑了，他拿牙齿把那块已经有点湿润的布料一点一点咬下来，把它弄得更湿。  
Asher将他推开，直接撞到了水池。  
“你在想什么？”

Jack半坐在地面上垂着头，一会突然笑起来：“我够坏吗？”  
他站起身来，卸下皮带，扔掉了西装裤，接着手指摸索上纽扣。  
一颗，两颗，三颗。  
Jack大大方方的向Asher展示他的身体。  
一具少年人的青涩的躯体，却该死的适合那条不合身的红色吊带裙。

“本来打算穿高跟鞋来的。”Jack踢了踢光脚穿着的帆布鞋，凑过去用手摸上Asher的下体。  
“你硬了。”Jack笑着说。

Asher冷着脸看那个浪荡的少年跪在原地，手半扶着他的性器有点犹豫。  
“含进去。”他说。  
Jack与他对视一下，一直以来保持的游刃有余似乎有点懈怠。  
他咽了口唾沫，含住了眼前的龟头。  
Asher的尺寸在这个年龄来说相当合格，可能体会到这一点的Jack除了本身也没什么参照物。  
他只是感觉脸颊被戳得肿痛，分泌出来的液体和着他的口水从嘴边流下。  
Jack生疏的讨好Asher，想象着之前恶补过的片子。缓慢的吮吸，舔舐，又尝试着用舌尖碰了碰马眼。  
阴茎分泌的液体味道很怪，Jack听见Asher隐隐的闷哼声才算是忍了下去。  
结果下一秒Asher一直节制的放在背后洗手台的双手，一下扣在了他的后脑勺。  
突如其来的深喉让Jack咳不出声，Asher下体的毛发扎到他脸上。显然Asher十分注意洁净，Jack能够闻到鼠尾草和海盐香。

Asher用的沐浴露牌子和自己一样，Jack居然还有精力去胡思乱想。  
他的分神被Asher发现，接着像是惩罚一样，Asher的腰部动了起来。

Asher是明显的宽肩窄腰，Jack曾经想过无数次这副初长成的身体在自己身上驰骋。但没想到真的实现的时候居然是这种境况，性器在他嘴里穿刺着，几乎让他以为自己成为了某种容器。  
Asher只是皱着眉，冷眼瞧着半跪在地上的Jack的面容。那精致的梳好的头发早已散落，被汗打湿。Jack的脸太小了，偶尔甚至会从脸颊戳出一点痕迹。  
Jack面色潮红，眼睛带着迷离的与他对视。  
Asher把阴茎撤出，听着Jack惊天动地的咳嗽声。那条裙子的前襟已经被不知道什么液体打湿了，Jack的膝盖被粗糙的瓷砖蹭得发红。  
Jack的一边乳头正从被揉皱的吊带裙边露出来。

接着Jack被打横抱起，Asher戴上兜帽。感谢上帝我多带了件外套——  
他将外套蒙在Jack头顶，一脚踹开了厕所门。

他那群朋友正在不远处张望，视线穿过他往走廊里看。  
Asher顺手把兜帽拉得更深，感谢模糊的灯光让别人认不出他，有个朋友路过时狐疑的看了他俩一眼。  
然后Jack忽然抬起头捏住Asher的下巴，同他深深地接了一个吻。

Jack乱糟糟的头发把他俩的脸都给遮住，嘴里还带着不言而喻的腥气。他的舌头尝试着舔了舔Asher的齿列，在得到松动以后长驱而入。他们的唇间发出黏腻的水声，Asher靠着感觉撞到了吧台上。  
他听见周遭的人群尖叫声四起，几乎压过了没什么品味的蹦迪曲。  
“干得漂亮！兄弟！”

他没有分心，几乎是死死啃咬了一下Jack的嘴唇，听见Jack委屈的呜咽一声。  
他的朋友耸耸肩远去，遥遥的传来几句：“那妞真辣……”

他对着埋在他怀里的Jack说：“还想继续吗？”

三  
Asher想着自己兴许是落入了什么圈套。  
他看着Jack领他跌跌撞撞来到酒吧就近的停车场，里头最大的一辆房车。

又瞧瞧Jack裹在他外套里显得可怜兮兮的肩膀。  
Jack低着头用脚踢飞了一颗小石子。  
Asher从那双光裸的腿看向Jack被他操裂的嘴角。

“车钥匙呢？”Asher问。  
“啊、啊？”Jack仿佛从没考虑过这个问题，手忙脚乱的摸索差点被弄丢的衬衫，“给你。”

Asher打开了车门，搂住Jack的腰几个踏步走了进去，并直接把Jack扔到了里头最显眼的一张床上。  
“怕吗？”他低着头俯视着Jack。  
Jack静了静，接着忽然绽开一个笑容，这个小疯子不知死活，抬起裸露的右腿蹭了蹭Asher还硬着的两腿中间部位。  
“别让我疼。”

可能很难让他疼了。  
Asher把手摸进Jack的裙底时这么想着。很明显Jack在此之前已经做好充分的准备，润滑剂浸透了内裤。  
Asher想着刚刚Jack就是带着这样的痕迹勾引他，不由得硬得发疼。  
他掰着Jack的脸像一头狼在标记它的猎物一样，从发育不良的喉结啃噬到一字肩吊带裙露出来的锁骨。  
右手胡乱的揉弄着裙边，把衣物往上堆到能看见Jack的胸口。  
他拧了拧右边的乳头，引来Jack的一声低鸣。

Asher的手指向下探去，拉开Jack保守的灰色内裤。  
Jack的性器很干净，与他这个人相当搭配，并且诚实的显示着Jack的兴奋。  
Asher开始撸动手里的器官，刺激得这只野猫扭着腰一阵哀鸣。

他的手指也适时的伸入Jack的后面，感受了一下湿热的紧致度以后，Asher停下动作拿鼻尖蹭了蹭已经神志模糊的Jack的鼻子。  
“润滑剂。”  
“什么……”Jack恍恍惚惚。  
“润滑剂放在哪里了，你自己弄得不够。”  
Jack傻愣在当场，看着刚才还在他身上意乱情迷的Asher脱离开翻找着床头。  
“哦，我找到了。”

然后Jack感受到一只平时抚弄吉他、抚弄钢琴的手指进入了自己的身体。  
他仰起头呻吟出声。两根，三根。  
Asher甚至将三只手指分开了一点距离，被扩张的感觉令Jack十分不安。  
他不由得按住了Asher的手臂：“等一下。”  
“嗯，”Asher从善如流，“害怕吗？Jack？”  
Jack突然觉得有点怪异，他迟疑着说：“慢、慢一点——”  
Asher凑到他耳边：“你示意一下，怎么才是慢呢？”

Jack仿佛是受了什么蛊惑一样，他盯着Asher那双纯良的绿色眼睛，磕磕绊绊的回应道：“怎么示意……？”  
Asher摸了摸他的手：“你在见我之前，是怎么自己扩张的呢？”  
“是这样？”Asher握住他的手往下，“是这样？”他感到自己的手指戳在那湿漉漉的入口。  
“不是的，”Jack要哭了，“我没——我不敢——”

Asher亲亲他的眼睑：“那就乖乖听话。”

等到Asher顺利进入的时候两人都长出了一口气，Jack从来不知道自己能吞吃进这么大的东西。他感到Asher胡乱的在他脸上亲吻，与此同时下身也跟着撞在了他的髋部。  
Jack的双腿无助的打开，Asher扛起他的一条腿架在肩上并更加深入了一点：“柔韧性不错。”

Jack没有回答，他听见自己的声音被撞的支离破碎，他觉得自己的内部已经完全成了Asher的性器模样。  
Asher没戴套子。Jack恍惚的想，我那提前准备的体检报告没有用武之地了。

接着他感到自己的肚皮上有什么东西在滑动，他半睁开濡湿的双眼，呼吸声粗重得像快要死了。  
Asher正拿着他从床头柜里翻出来的口红，在Jack柔软的肚皮上写写画画。  
Jack被顶得快要撞到墙壁，又被Asher一把拉了回来。

“你自己摸一下。”Asher抓住Jack无处安放的手向他的腹部摸去——Jack几乎能摸到在里面操着他的性器——他手上沾满了黏糊糊的口红。  
Jack迷迷糊糊：“什么，这是什么——”

Asher俯下身在他耳边轻轻的笑了：“给Jack。”  
Jack的眼前忽然炸出一片白光，他在Asher几乎没怎么照应过的情况下射精了。

Asher也开始了最后的冲刺，Jack反握住Asher的手，做出十指相扣的姿态。他说：“射进来。我不会怀孕。”

四  
结束以后，Jack明显感觉到Asher在生气。  
虽然他体贴的替被内射的Jack洗了个澡，又将自己的精液尽量的引了出来，还找出不知道哪里放着的几片消炎药给Jack喂了下去。

“睡吧。”Asher说。  
Jack不知怎的有些恐慌，他半坐起身，跌跌撞撞的往冰箱走：“等一下——”  
Asher没来得及拦住他，就看见Jack打开冰箱，那里面只有一个难看得勉强能够辨认出来的红丝绒蛋糕。  
“生日快乐。”Jack看着他说。

Asher紧盯着他，面无表情。正当Jack为这沉默愈发紧张的时候，Asher伸出手臂把Jack拉进了自己怀里。  
“你也是。生日快乐，Jack。”

Jack惊讶的睁大眼。  
Asher点点头：“是的，我Google过你，九月三和九月六。”接着他闭上眼笑出声：“还挺有缘分的不是吗。”  
Jack还是那副傻乎乎的表情，Asher深深的望他一眼：“下次不要这么轻贱自己了。”  
Jack语无伦次：“什么？”

正在这时，Asher的手机响起来破坏了气氛，他划开屏幕接听：“嗯，我走了。”  
Jack还眼巴巴的等着Asher回话。

Asher揉揉他的头发，嘴里回答着电话另一头：“我走了，和我的小男友一起。”

哦，Jack发誓。这句话让他被毁的昂贵裙子完全值了。

 

Fin


End file.
